1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cosmetic cleansing products and in particular, to cosmetics products which are used to both clean and exfoliate dead skin cells from the face and other parts of the body such as the hands, arms, torso, back and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art references are found to be relevant in the area of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,970 issued to Hayashi on Oct. 11, 1988 for xe2x80x9cLubricant For Use In Parer Coating And Method For Producing The Samexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHayashi Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,265 issued to Fowler on Jul. 9, 1996 for xe2x80x9cThickened Nonabrasive Personal Cleansing Compositionsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFowler Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,855 issued to Quay on Sep. 24, 1996 for xe2x80x9cPhase Shift Colloids As Ultrasound Contrast Agentsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""855 Quay Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,723 issued to Quay on Jan. 21, 1997 for xe2x80x9cMethod For Preparing Storage Stable Colloidsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""723 Quay Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,577 issued to Fowler on Aug. 19, 1997 for xe2x80x9cThickened Nonabrasive Personal Cleansing Compositionsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFowler Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,607 issued to Quay on Jan. 13, 1998 for xe2x80x9cPhase Shift Colloids As Ultrasound Contrast Agentsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""607 Quay Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,696 issued to Quay on Mar. 2, 1999 for xe2x80x9cComposition Comprising A Fluorine Containing Surfactant And Perfluoropentane For Ultrasoundxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""696 Quay Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,805 B1 issued to Bratescu on Oct. 23, 2001 for xe2x80x9cShampoo And Body Wash Composition Comprising Ternary Surfactant Blends Of Cationic, Anionic, And Bridging Surfactants And methods Of Preparing Samexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBratescu Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,855 B1 issued to Albacarys on Jan. 15, 2002 for xe2x80x9cCleansing Articles For Skin And/Or Hair Which Also Deposit Skin Care Activesxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cAlbacarys Patentxe2x80x9d);
10. PCT Application No. PCT/US99/10405 filed on May 15, 1999 by Damon Dalrymple for xe2x80x9cClear Personal Care Formulations Containing Quaternary Ammonium Compounds And Other Nitrogen-Containing Compoundsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cDalrymple PCT Applicationxe2x80x9d). 11. PCT Application No. PCT/US95/10485 filed on Aug. 15, 1995 by Timothy Fowler for xe2x80x9cPersonal Cleansing Compositionsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFowler PCT Applicationxe2x80x9d).
12. EPO Application No. 93303880.4 filed on May 19, 1993 by Robert Stanley Lee for xe2x80x9cExfoliant Compositionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLee European Applicationxe2x80x9d).
13. EPO Application No. 87111699.2 filed on Aug. 12, 1987 by Yukio Ozaki for xe2x80x9cScrubbing Agent And Process For Producing The Samexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cOzaki European Applicationxe2x80x9d).
The Hayashi Patent discloses a lubricant for use in paper coating and method for producing the same. The purpose of citing the Hayashi Patent is that it discloses a lubricant that contains both sodium polyacrylate and ethylhexyl stearate. However, the purpose and use of this innovation is completely different from the present invention.
The ""265 Fowler Patent discloses a non-abrasive thickened aqueous-based personal cleansing composition. The compositions utilize insoluble micronized cleansing particles but do not use ethylhexyl stearate.
The ""855 Quay Patent is a phase shift colloidal as ultrasound contrast agent which discloses agents for enhancing the contrast in a diagnostic ultrasound procedure.
The ""723 Quay Patent discloses a method for preparing storage stable colloids, again used with ultrasound.
The ""607 Quay Patent also discloses a method for preparing storage stable colloids, again used with ultrasound.
The ""696 Quay Patent also discloses a method for preparing storage stable colloids, again used with ultrasound.
The ""577 Fowler Patent relates to nonabrasive thickened aqueous-based personal cleansing compositions. These compositions utilize insoluble micronized cleansing particles of the fine particle size that are not tactiley perceived by the user during the cleansing process and which provide improved cleansing performance. This patent does not show the use of ethylhexyl stearate.
The Bratescu Patent discloses a shampoo and body wash composition comprising ternary surfactant blends of cationic, anionic, and bridging surfactants and methods of preparing same. This patent does not disclose the use of ethylhexyl stearate.
The Albacarys Patent discloses a substantially dry, disposable, personal cleansing article useful for both cleansing the skin or hair and delivering skin care actives onto the skin or hair. The article comprises a water insoluble substrate, a lathering surfactant, and a skin care active component. This patent does not disclose the use of ethylhexyl stearate.
The PCT Application to Dalrymple discloses a personal care formulation.
The Fowler PCT Application is comparable to the United States case of Fowler.
The Lee European Application discloses an exfoliant composition.
Finally, the Ozaki European Application also discloses a scrubbing agent.
While exfoliating compounds have already been developed in the prior art, many exfoliating compounds either do not provide a sufficiently deep cleansing action or alternatively, may be sufficiently abrasive to damage sensitive skin especially on a woman""s face. Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved facial and body scrub which can deep clean skin tissue and also exfoliate dead skin cells while at the same time not damaging sensitive skin.
The present invention is a souffle facial and body scrub which has enhanced properties to deep clean skin, exfoliate dead skin cells in an efficient manner, and at the same time not damage sensitive skin, especially on a woman""s face.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved facial and body scrub which acts as a souffle in that it creates a blown up foam which will provide deep cleaning action to cleanse skin pores in an efficient manner and also to exfoliate skin in an efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a souffle exfoliating facial and body scrub which although effective for cleaning and exfoliating skin, is not so abrasive as to create any damage to sensitive skin areas, especially on a woman""s face.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cost efficient combination of elements and process for creating an improved facial and body scrub.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.